fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lets-a-go, Mario/Old Sprites
This is a database of sprites from the fangame Lets-a-go, Mario. They are free to use and credit is not required. Just don't claim as your own. There will be consequences. Mario's Sprites Mariobig.png|Super Mario mariosmall.png|Small Mario Mariofire.png|Fire Mario marioice.png|Ice Mario mariocape.png|Cape Mario mariohammer.png|Hammer Mario mariofreeze.png|Frozen Mario mariothunder.png|Thunder Mario mariocloud.png|Cloud Mario mariovortex.png|Vortex Mario mariobomb.png|Bomb Mario mariogold.png|Gold Mario mariobee.png|Bee Mario mariosuperball.png|Superball Mario marioboomerang.png|Boomerang Mario mario01.png|Mario colored like Wario mario02.png|Mario wearing green and orange mario03.png|Mario wearing blue mario04.png|Mario wearing white and black mario05.png|Mario wearing clothing based on his classic appearance Luigi's Sprites luigiLAGM.png|Luigi luigi2.png|Fire Luigi luigi3.png|Ice Luigi bombluigi.png|Bomb Luigi capeluigi.png|Cape Luigi luigi6.png|Thunder Luigi luigi7.png|Vortex Luigi luigi8.png|Silver Luigi luigi9.png|Frozen Luigi Wario's Sprites warionormal.png|Wario wariocharge.png|Wario Charging warioduck.png|Wario ducking wariojump.png|Wario performing a jump wariofire.png|Fire Wario warioice.png|Ice Wario wariobomb.png|Bomb Wario wariothunder.png|Thunder Wario wariovortex.png|Vortex Wario wariogold.png|Gold Wario wariofrozen.png|Frozen Wario Waluigi's Sprites waluigisprite.png|Waluigi firewaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi icewaluigi.png|Ice Waluigi waluigi4.png|Bomb Waluigi waluigi5.png|Thunder Waluigi waluigi6.png|Vortex Waluigi waluigi7.png|Silver Waluigi freezewal.png|Freeze Waluigi Daisy's Sprites 112-Modern Daisy.png|Daisy Rosalina's Sprites 195-Rosalina.png|Rosalina rosalinafire.png|Fire Rosalina rosalinaice.png|Ice Rosalina rosalinabomb.png|Bomb Rosalina rosalinathunder.png|Thunder Rosalina rosalinavortex.png|Vortex Rosalina Partner Sprites 352-Goombario.png|Goombario 353-Bombette.png|Bombette 417-Flurrie.png|Flurrie bibian.png|Vivian chompshark.png|Pocket Chomp Yoshi's Sprites babyhorse001.png|Green Baby Yoshi babyhorse002.png|Pink Baby Yoshi babyhorse003.png|Light Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse004.png|Yellow Baby Yoshi babyhorse005.png|Purple Baby Yoshi babyhorse006.png|Orange Baby Yoshi babyhorse007.png|Brown Baby Yoshi babyhorse008.png|Red Baby Yoshi babyhorse009.png|Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse010.png|White Baby Yoshi babyhorse011.png|Black Baby Yoshi babyhorse012.png|Golden Baby Yoshi Friendly NPCs and Downloadable Characters 015-Peach.png|Peach mariasprite.png|Maria luisesprt.png|Luise Boovishell.png|Boovishell Dlc02.png|Tabooki Dlc01.png|Bombell Korby.png|Kirby. This sprite was also used in Kirby's Dreamland U Mah.png|Kirbymariomega terryYEAH.png|Terry the Koopa akabomuhei.png|Bob-omb Buddy Enemy Sprites Goombas goom1.png|Goomba Patakuribo.png|Paragoomba elitemakuribo.png|Spiked Goomba togekuribo.png|Elite Goomba goom2.png|Grand Goomba goombrata.png|Goombrat goombaandashoe.png|Shoe Goomba Koopas koompa troompa.png|Koopa Troopa parakoas.png|Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bros. 006-Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro. ooboomerang.png|Boomerang Bro. oofire.png|Fire Bro. ooice.png|Ice Bro. oothunder.png|Thunder Bro. ooring.png|Ring Sis. ooball.png|Ball Bro. oobouncy.png|Bouncy Bro. oobowling.png|Bowling Bro. oomecha.png|Mecha Bro. oopara.png|Para Bro. oobox.png|Box Bro. sumobro.png|Sumo Bro. Magikoopas Magigota.png|Magikoopa redmagikoopa.png|Red Magikoopa yellowmagigota.png|Yellow Magikoopa greenmagikoopa.png|Green Magikoopa minikamella.png|Purple Magikoopa minikamellapink.png|Pink Magikoopa minikamellawhite.png|White Magikoopa Shy Guys shyguyred.png|Shy Guy shyguyblue.png|Blue Shy Guy shyguyyellow.png|Yellow Shy Guy shyguygreen.png|Shy Guy Green flyman.png|Fly Guy glideguy.png|Glide Guy Beezoa.png|Beezo beezoy.png|Yellow Beezo Plants pla1.png|Piranha Plant pla2.png|Green Piranha Plant pla3.png|Nipper Plant 260-Twirlip.png|Twirlip 026-Panser.png|Panser Grass Enemies waddlewing.png|Waddlewing milde.png|Milde charlie2.png|Chargin' Chuck Desert Enemies 027-Pokey.png|Pokey 029-Porcupo.png|Porcupo angrysun.png|Angry Sun gaoa.png|Gao 476-Jawbus.png|Jawbus Beach Enemies catarataquackduck.png|Cataquack Underwater Enemies 004-Cheep Cheep.png|Cheep-Cheep 047-Big Bertha.png|Boss Bass und3.png|Big Bertha und4.png|Cheep-Chomp 005-Blooper.png|Blooper 048-Jelectro.png|Jelectro jellybeam.png|Jellybeam art5.png|Torpedo Ted cowfish.png|Cowfish 088-Urchin.png|Urchin dragoneel.png|Dragoneel porcupineman.png|Porcu-Puffer Forest Enemies 606-Sockop.png|Sockop barneybubble.png|Barney Bubble bramballperkperk.png|Bramball Cave Enemies cav1.png|Buzzy Beetle cav2.png|Spike Top cav3.png|Stone Buzzy ninjiaasdfsddsdgsdgsdgs.png|Ninji Snow Enemies flurry.png|Flurry fliprus.png|Fliprus icechomp.png|Ice Chomp I.C. letsagomario style.png|I.C. spindrift.png|Spindrift Mountain Enemies 192-Monty Mole.png|Monty Mole Megamole.png|Mega Mole dinorhinolinobino.png|Dino Rhino Space Enemies Artillery Enemies art3.png|Bullet Bill art4.png|Missile Bill art1.png|Banzai Bill art2.png|Missile Banzai Bill bomuhei.png|Bob-omb lethalbobomb.png|Lethal Bob-omb art7.png|King Bill Machine Enemies Mrmagneto.png|Mr. Magnet Ghost Enemies ghos1a.png|Boo ghos1b.png|Boo Hiding ghos2a.png|Big Boo ghos2b.png|Big Boo Hiding darkboo.png|Dark Boo bombbooasfg.png|Bomb Boo boobuddy.png|Boo Buddy boobuddy2.png|Boo Buddy booblock.png|Boo Block stretch.png|Stretch eerie.png|Eerie scaredyrat.png|Scaredy Rat ghos3.png|Haunted Lantern ghos4a.png|Cyclops ghos4b.png|Quiclops ghos4c.png|Fireclops ghostflame.png|Ghostflame drculas.png|Draculad booblah.png|Boo Blah Nostalgic Enemies eggplantwoman.png|Eggplant Man magiblot.png|Magiblot canonpig.png|Cannon Pig canonpig2.png|White Cannon Pig canonpig3.png|Black Cannon Pig tamanoripu.png|Tamanoripu sproingoing.png|Sproing-Oing burt.png|Burt Sky Enemies 007-Lakitu.png|Lakitu amazingfyinbro.png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. parabeeeeeeeeeee.png|Parabeetle Lava and Castle Enemies podobo.png|Podoboo 046-Thwomp.png|Super Thwomp blargg1.png|Blargg blargg2.png|Mini Blargg trompedemega.png|Mega Grrrol spinytromp.png|Grrrol rotodiscl.png|Roto-Disc amps.png|Amp amp2.png|Big Amp bullyYEAH.png|Bully prongoseriously.png|Prongo Other Enemies ameboid.png|Ameboid 022-Phanto.png|Phanto phantoR.png|Phanto facing right chompchain.png|Chain Chomp nabbitLOL.png|Nabbit taptapthetaptapthetaptapthetaptap.png|Tap-Tap Bosses 013-Bowser.png|Bowser 063-Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 061-Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa 059-Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy O. Koopa 058-Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. 057-Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa 172-Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. 056-Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom spikeboomboom.png|Spiked Boom Boom reznorsprite.png|Reznor superreznor.png|Super Reznor pompomf.png|Pom Pom Syrupcaptain.png|Captain Syrup Items and Objects item1.png|Super Mushroom item2.png|1-UP Mushroom item21.png|Mini Mushroom item22.png|Mega Mushroom item5.png|Poison Mushroom item3.png|Fire Flower item18.png|Ice Flower item11.png|Superball Flower item19.png|Copy Flower Mixflowerfinally.png|Mix Flower item23.png|Speed Flower item24.png|Slow Flower item7.png|Frog Suit item9.png|Hammer Suit item8.png|Tanooki Suit item6.png|Super Leaf item10.png|P-Wing item14.png|Carrot item12.png|Cape Feather item13.png|P-Balloon item15.png|Wing Cap item16.png|Vanish Cap item17.png|Metal Cap item20.png|Koopa Shell item4.png|Starman item25.png|Pal Pill Tiles and Backgrounds newbg.png|Normal background bgsunset.png|A sunset background tilesnormal.png|The early tiles, where the ground has a lot more grass. tilespipes.png|The Pipe Tileset DLC Enemies Bosses virtualmario.png|Virtual Mario virtualluigi.png|Virtual Luigi virtualwario.png|Virtual Wario virtualwaluigi.png|Virtual Waluigi volta.png|Volt lavoradfg.png|Lavora Birdos birdo1.png|Birdo gbirdo.png|Green Birdo cbird.png|Cyan Birdo birdo4.png|Yellow Birdo birdo5.png|Violet Birdo birdo6.png|Orange Birdo birdo7.png|Red Birdo birdo8.png|Blue Birdo birdo9.png|White Birdo birdoX.png|Black Birdo birdoXI.png|Violet Birdo Stack Cross Series Things Kirby Legend of Zelda Megaman Sonic the Hedgehog Spikebonka.png|Spike Bonker Other Series Polls 'n' Progress Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Sprites Category:Lists Category:Mario Category:Galleries